


Appreciation

by scarcelyMischievous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Hux gets treated harshly anyway, It really gets super fluffy, Kylo is nice, M/M, Nightmares, Past abuse?, Poor Hux though, To Hux at least, Wow I can't tag right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo finds out that Hux doesn’t exactly have confidence in himself, not with his role as a general or as an adequate human being. He makes sure Hux knows just how appreciated he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

Despite what many would believe, Kylo didn't often use the Force to eavesdrop on Hux's dreams. It had been a request of the other's, despite the fact that he knew Kylo listened to his thoughts on a daily basis. It was strange, and the request definitely sparked Kylo’s curiosity, but he respected it.

...For the most part.

There would always come times where Kylo couldn't help but take a peek into the general's dreams, especially when some appeared to cause him distress. Tonight just happened to be one of them.

Kylo awoke to Hux tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep, expression scrunched up and hands clenching the blankets tightly. Kylo carefully sat up and leaned over Hux, studying him carefully. It didn't look to be too severe of a nightmare that he was experiencing, so Kylo would allow it to run its course. Still, it had become more of a frequent occurrence. At this point, Kylo wanted to get to the bottom of this to ensure that Hux would have pleasant slumbers in the future.

So he eased himself into Hux's subconscious. What he saw first was an office. It wasn't entirely like Hux's on board the Finalizer. Rather, there was something more firm and permanent about it. Kylo heard no electrical hum of a ship, so he assumed that this place was on a planet.

He had learned how to remain completely inconspicuous in Hux's dreams, and he put the skill into practice the moment he spotted the general. Hux was considerably younger, couldn't be any older than twelve. He stood at attention, although there was none of his usual commanding aura. He was visibly restraining himself from trembling, but his eyes were trained straight ahead of him, not particularly trained on anything.

There were two other men in the room with him. Kylo didn't recognize one of them, but the other shared a strong enough resemblance to Hux that Kylo easily identified him as Commandant Brendol Hux.

“I have to be perfectly honest with you, Brendol,” the other man was saying. “I don't believe Armitage is suited for the Academy. He's too fragile, weak-willed. I assume you knew this before you admitted him here?”

Brendol frowned, making it a point to avoid looking at Hux. “Yes, of course I knew this. That is exactly why I've sent him here.”

“Armitage is wasting the Academy’s time, money, and patience,” the man said. “I'm relieving him of the program until he can come back ready to prove his worth.”

The dream shifted, and Kylo saw himself in a very humid room, no cooling system anywhere. The floor was concrete, there were mirrors that lined the wall, and there was work out equipment scattered about.

Hux was in the middle of the room, panting heavily as he struggled to do push up after push up. Brendol was pacing around him, hands clasped behind his back and looking at Hux disapprovingly. “Don't slow down.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Hux barely got out. Kylo inspected closer. He must have been at this for a while, judging by the other equipment that looked like they've been recently used.

Whatever routine Hux was doing would probably be simple for someone like Kylo, but here, Hux truly did look fragile. He wore no shirt, so his skinny frame was obvious, his ribcage able to be seen. He was drenched in sweat, and by the way he was beginning to convulse, he was probably going to either puke or pass out.

Someone so small shouldn't start with so much. It was damaging, and Kylo tried to keep his concern at level.

Brendol spoke again. “You've managed to make a fool out of the both of us today. I've been more than patient with you, but obviously that has only made you weaker.”

“I-I’m sorry sir--”

“Don't interrupt me!” Brendol snapped, and Hux squeezed his eyes shut. “You're going to get stronger, do you understand me? And you are going to prove yourself to be a capable man. After this you're going to study more of the Imperial military history, three hours. After that, it's straight to bed with you. No dinner. It's the least punishment I can give you after the disgraceful display you've put on.”

“Y--...Yes sir.”

The dream shifted once more, to a recent event. It was at a meeting Hux had attended with high sponsors of the First Order, and nobility that had allied themselves with the Order.

Hux was at the head of the meeting table. “...And so we need to replenish our supplies, soldiers, and equipment to compensate for the loss of Starkiller Base. The First Order would appreciate every contribution you all can provide.”

The room was quiet for a moment, before one of the sponsors, a Nikto wearing rich attire, burst out laughing. Hux narrowed his eyes at him. “What is so humorous, if I may inquire?” he asked.

The Nikto pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. “We were aware that your precious Starkiller wanted to follow in the footsteps of the Death Stars, but if we knew it would share the same fate, we would have kept our credits.”

Hux's hands clenched at his sides. “The untimely destruction of the weapon wasn't exactly part of the plan.”

A human woman chuckled and rested her head in her hand. “It was to be expected, in my opinion,” she stated. “General, you are no Grand Moff Tarkin. You rose to power by what can only be seen as a miracle.”

“Bribery and other special favors coulda been a factor,” chimed in one of the other sponsors, and some of the people present laughed, much to Hux's obvious dismay.

“What I'm saying is this,” the woman continued. “Under your leadership, no victory is guaranteed.”

“This is a _war_ ,” Hux said through gritted teeth. “No victory is a guarantee.”

“Yes, but with you, it's more of guarantee failure,” the woman said. “History has seen better leaders. You've yet to prove yourself.”

To this, Hux was silent. He remained completely impassive, but Kylo knew him long enough to tell when something struck a nerve, and he was trying not to fall apart.

The woman leaned back in her seat. “We'll give you the credits you need, General. But this is your last chance to prove to the galaxy that you're not, in fact, the biggest inadequate fool anyone's ever seen.”

That was when Kylo decided to pull away completely. He was suddenly back in Hux's quarters, the general still sleeping fitfully at his side. Kylo couldn't help the sudden wave of sympathy that washed over him.

Inadequate. That's how Hux felt. It was saddening, considering how often Kylo told he was amazing. He must not have believed it. With everything he's been through at such a young age, Kylo couldn't blame him.

He wanted to do something to make Hux feel better. Not just that, but to boost his confidence, let him know just how significant he was.

If Kylo himself tried to express this, Hux would most likely brush it off as dishonest flattery. But perhaps...perhaps someone else could help out.

 

*****

 

“So what do you guys think about General Hux?”

The two stormtroopers looked over at the newcomer curiously. They'd never seen him before, but then again, they didn't really pay attention to the radar technicians on board.

“He's pretty cool, I guess?” one said unsurely, taken aback by the suddenness of the question.

“Just pretty cool?” Kylo -- or rather, Matt -- pressed.

The other trooper shrugged, tugging a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. “He's an amazing leader. Strong, steady. He also makes really passionate speeches. Kinda sends shivers down the spine,” she said.

“Huh,” Matt said, picking at his breakfast. “You troopers must be lucky, being able to talk to him and tell him how great he is.”

The troopers looked at each other, and the male one laughed nervously. “Oh, no, we couldn't tell him that.”

“Why not?” Matt asked curiously.

“It'd probably seem unprofessional or something,” the girl replied, taking a bite of her food.

“Really?” Matt sounded like he didn't really believe it. “I think it'd really make his day. I mean, you guys like it when Captain Phasma or someone gives you compliments, right?”

The male trooper let out a thoughtful hum. “Well...Yeah, you got a point there,” he admitted. “Plus, he's seemed really stressed out lately. Guess we can cut him some slack, right?”

“Right,” Matt agreed, smiling to himself and pushing his glasses in place.

Kylo continued on like this throughout the rest of the day, reaching out through the Force and finding those who truly felt admiration and a great respect for Hux. He wanted everything to be genuine. Anything else just wouldn't cut it. Sure, he could easily force people to tell Hux things he wanted to hear, but Hux would see right through that.

Kylo spoke with both soldier and officer alike, and by the time he was done, he felt satisfied with himself.

 

*****

 

Kylo didn't see Hux until it was lights out for everyone on board. Kylo had been doing his own thing as Matt for a while, and afterwards as Kylo yet again, while Hux had all of his normal duties, along with some extra paperwork.

Hux was already in his quarters by the time Kylo got there, getting into his sleepwear. His back was turned to Kylo, and he didn't turn when the familiar hissing of the removal of Kylo’s helmet filled the room. Kylo raised an eyebrow, setting the helmet to the side. “Hux?”

“Yes, good evening, Ren,” Hux replied, and his voice seemed light.

“Is it one?” Kylo asked, shedding off his thick robes and reaching into his drawers for his own sleepwear; a simple black tank top along with grey sweatpants.

Hux shrugged, but it was anything but careless. “Perhaps it is, who knows.”

His curiosity growing, Kylo walked over to Hux and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was only then that Hux turned around to face him and-- stars, he had the most beautiful grin on his face that Kylo had ever seen. It lit up his face completely, his blue eyes practically sparkling.

He couldn't help but grin back. “You look like you're in a good mood,” he noted.

“Do I?” Hux chuckled and looked away, though he kept his hands on Kylo’s arms, keeping them where they were. “I suppose everyone was, ah... more tolerable to work with today.”

His joy was obvious, and his understatement made Kylo roll his eyes. Of course he wasn't going to straight out admit what Kylo knew truly happened. All of the stormtroopers and officers showering him with praise, not to the point of looking like they were sucking up, but simply appreciative. Hux was probably having a hard time taking it all in.

Kylo turned him around to get a better look at Hux's smile. Hux didn't object, instead just wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. “You should smile more often,” Kylo remarked, leaning in to kiss him.

Hux kissed back, tiptoeing a bit. He pulled back slightly only to hug Kylo tightly. “Hush. Don't spoil my mood with your talking.”

“How rude.” Kylo suddenly picked him up, making Hux yelp in surprise, and brought them both to bed, laying back with Hux on top of him. “I'll have you know that my talking can be rather soothing.”

“Mm, I'm sure.” Hux looked down at him with amusement before pecking his lips once more and rolling over to his side of the bed, still pressed close to the Knight.

Kylo used the Force to wrap the blanket around them both snugly. “You're amazing, you know that?”

“Ren…”

“I'm being honest here.” Kylo looked Hux straight in the eyes. “I've told you time and time again how I feel about you. You're amazing, in control of everything...I couldn't ask for anyone better.”

Hux was quiet for a few moments, but soon he kissed Kylo once more. “Thank you, Kylo,” he whispered, a small smile still on his lips. “Truly. It means a lot.”

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes as he pulled Hux closer to him. “There’s no need to thank me. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Hux murmured, closing his eyes as well.

No nightmares came for Hux that night. Only bliss.


End file.
